


i thought it'd be easy to run (but my legs are broken)

by pleasureisrelief



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cheating, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasureisrelief/pseuds/pleasureisrelief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philippe knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i thought it'd be easy to run (but my legs are broken)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Leaving Tonight by The Neighbourhood. This is more of a word vomit than any real structured fic, I just kind of wrote it as I went instead of planning. Also, if you want to check out my tumblr it's [here](http://joegomez.tumblr.com/). Any feedback is appreciated!! I'm pretty new to the writing side of things, as this fic will clearly show. (This fic is old. I just wanted to make a few changes.)

Philippe’s not really sure when it starts.

All he knows is Emre used to be able to hide it better. It was easier for Philippe to ignore it then.

 -

On a cold, crisp night in December, they’d gone out to celebrate Lucas’ new promotion.

They had been dancing on the floor for a bit before Emre leaned down and said, “I’m going to get us some drinks, I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Philippe gave him a small nod, and continued to dance without him.

His mood was quickly dampening; it had been a good 20 minutes since he had seen Emre last, and he was just now walking over to him. Emre’s hair looked disheveled and the collar of his shirt had clearly been messed with. Emre had come back empty handed, completely forgetting the drinks he had promised Philippe. Wanting to avoid causing a scene, Philippe didn’t say a word.

“Come with me, I want to show you something,” Emre said, and reached for Philippe’s hand. They walked out hand-in-hand sending Lucas and Roberto a quick wave, mouthing congratulations to Lucas before they left.

They walked silently down the road, and every once in awhile Emre would tug him towards another direction to turn right or left. Eventually, it had seemed they reached the destination Emre was hoping to bring him to.

It was beautiful. There were no streetlights around to dampen the brightness of the stars and the light shone brilliantly on Emre’s face. Emre looked incredibly happy, and it was easy for Philippe to forget what had clearly happened back at the bar.

Emre turned to him with a large smile, and leaned down to give Philippe a kiss.

They sat there for a while, before Philippe turned to Emre and whispered quietly, “Take me home.”

- 

The next time Philippe noticed it was worse.

It was supposed to be their usual Friday date night, but Emre had called saying that a big project had been assigned to his group and he wanted to get it finished before the weekend.

It seemed plausible enough so Philippe just let it go. As the time was approaching midnight, Philippe felt he had waited long enough for Emre to come home and decided to head to bed.

He had been sleeping soundly, until he had heard the door open slowly. The front door always made an awful creaking noise when it was opened. He cracked his eye open a bit to look at the clock on their bedside table. The bright red numbers felt harsh on his bleary eyes and he could just make out 2:13.

Wanting to avoid yet another confrontation, Philippe pretended to be asleep as he heard Emre quietly call his name to check if he was awake.

As Emre got into bed with him, he kissed the side of Philippe's head and whispered a quiet, “I’m sorry.”

-

Philippe was due to be out for the day. Normally he was able to work from home, but this time, his boss had called him to come into the office.

Philippe had finished what he needed to get done, so he was able to leave early. As he put his key in the front door, he could hear moans coming from inside _his_ house. He felt deflated and tired, but the attention Emre gave him when they spent time together was worth this heartache. Philippe could live. “ _This happens with couples all the time,”_ Philippe thought to himself.

Deciding it was better to once again avoid Emre, Philippe went back down the stairs to his car to grab dinner for the both of them.

-

As Philippe awoke the next morning, he grabbed his iPhone off the bedside table. The date read the 12th of January. It was Emre’s birthday.

Emre had already left for work that morning, so Philippe sent him a quick Happy Birthday text to which Emre responded, _“Thanks!”_

Philippe called Emre’s favourite restaurant, a small, quaint Lebanese place in town, and made a reservation for 6 pm. Shortly after, he texted Emre about the plans.

Emre sends Philippe back a screenshot of the reminder he gave himself with a bunch of heart and kissy-face emojis.

Philippe laughs quietly to himself, and got up to start his workday.

Later that night, Philippe had spent a good amount of time getting himself ready wearing the black button-down shirt of his that Emre really loved.

After parking his car, Philippe made his way to the front of the restaurant where he found Emre waiting for him. Sneaking up behind him, Philippe gave him a hug and felt Emre jump. Both of them started laughing, and entered the restaurant.

“2 for Coutinho,” Philippe said to the hostess.

“Right this way.” She replied as she grabbed 2 menus and led them to their table.

-

Dinner had gone well. Emre was kind and attentive and Philippe remembered why he loved him so much.

The meals they had ordered were fantastic, and they had even brought a small cake with a candle in it for Emre’s birthday. Philippe had taken a really cute picture of Emre smiling and looking at him with the plate of cake in front of him as the waiters and waitresses sang Happy Birthday around them. The picture was now his phone background. 

The walked out of the restaurant holding hands, Emre leading him to the place where the stars had shown so brightly. The park was empty and the air almost too cold handle. They skipped rocks on the pond and talked quietly with themselves about work and various things.

The conversation slowed to a stop and they became quiet. Emre looked at him softly. Philippe could tell he was thinking hard.

“I know that you know,” Emre whispered quietly, only for Philippe to hear.

Philippe shot him a confused look, deciding that playing dumb was the best way to avoid this.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about?” Philippe responded.

Emre looked pained, but they still continued to walk together quietly. A bit later, they broke apart and got in their separate cars, only to meet later at home.

-

Philippe had spent all day slaving away on a meal to celebrate their anniversary. The smell of the strong spices from the soup spread all around their flat. He set up a beautiful bouquet of flowers in the middle of the table, and the plates, forks, and napkins were all in perfect order.

Emre was due to be home any minute, so Philippe began to put the finishing touches in the soup and divided it into bowls.

Emre looked confused when he walked through the door.

“Happy anniversary!” Philippe said to him as he went to give Emre a hug.

He smelled like _women’s_ perfume.

“Please, Philippe I know that you know by now,” Emre replied, sounding distressed.

“I do, but I’m okay. I can wait for you.” Philippe responded.

Someone's got to take the blame to make this relationship last, and Philippe figures, why not  _him?_

 

 

 


End file.
